Just another story
by PandaGirl124
Summary: A KiMa story with a lot of singing and dancing! KidXMaka SoulXOC Black StarXTsubaki shipping! Has cursing and kissing. NO LEMON! A lot is OOC-ness, Sorry! And Kid and Storm(OC) have a shared past! Ooooooh! XD Really bad at summaries! *ON HOLD! SORRY!*


**Kay guys, so in this story my OC thats supposed to be like me, (same personality and intrests), Storm is not Kids sister in this story like my other, they're just living in the same house and are best friends, she's living in his house cuz her mom and dad died and were really close friends to Lord Death. Oh and Kid acts like her big brother sometimes, like when she does something bad or dresses bad he fixes her. Also she just moved in to Gallows Manor so she doesnt have a room to fit her yet, because she used to live in a three story house like four months 's also a reaper just to say and that's explained on my profile!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

No ones POV;

Maka, Tsubaki, and Storm were going out and Storm has a plan that everyone will now she's picking out clothes for the girls which they agreed to. She's singing a song stuck in her head; Lips Are Moving. Death the Kid comes in. Turns out Storm wasn't wearing her normal outfit and was wearing really short shorts that we're black and outlined white that almost showed the bottom of her ass, a tube tob that stops right over her belly button that was styled like a black hoodie with no arms, and had leather gloves with the fingers cut off. Kid had an automatic nosebleed and fell backwards, and Storm rushed towards him.

"Kid, what's wrong?!" she asked in worry. Kid went in to big brother mode

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT!?" kid yelled

"Ain't it sexy?" Storm asked in a seductive voice

"No! You look like you had a pervy guy dress you up!" Kid answered. Kid actually did think she was sexy he just didn't want to say it since it would be awkward

"Well its not like I'm going out in this!"

"Okay, now your fine."

"So I think you should go out with the boys in our group, you know Black Star and Soul!"

"Okay I'll call I know they won't refuse they never do, but your picking our clothes!"

"Okay, and of course I'm picking your clothes!"

"Good...Can you please move off me your boobs are on my stomach and it's really hard not to look at them?"

"Oh sorry! Wait did you just say my boobs are hard not to look at?! OMG YOU'RE SO NICE!" Storm said not being sarcastic. Kid blushed a bright red

(TIME SKIP)

Everyone was ready to go out. Lord Death was sleeping so he wasn't looking in his mirror to see if anything was happening, so that means everyone is gonna have fun! Maka, Storm, and Tsubaki are going to a club, the boys know the girls do that when Lord Death is not watching. Soul, Kid, and Black Star, they're just hanging out at the abandoned mansion that electricity still works but the windows are boarded up tight so no one can see the light inside. The abandoned mansion was the gangs hideout/hangout place it is isolated so no one can see it, and if they walk into it they will be teleported to the back of the mansion.

Storm dressed everyone up nice even the boys despit the fact they're justgoing to the hangout. Maka had a tight mid-thigh dress that had white and black tribal drawings on the bottom under the black belt around her waist, and the top over the belt was tight and red and the line in the middle of her D-cup boobs ended at her belly button her shoes were black and red striped pumps that said 'Soul Eater' up the side, Soul gave her those heels on her B-day, she grew nice even though she's only 16 years old and she has an hourglass shape. Tsubaki had a black crop top that said 'I don't give a fuck' and 'Does it look like I care?' in white in random places, was wearing denim short shorts and had black stiletto heels she had the same shape as always. Storm was wearing a white and hot pink striped booty shorts, a grey and sky blue top that in the the front ended over her belly button and in back ended at her butt it had a symmetrical picture of Lord shoes were silver and white Adida heels (A/N XD XD XD couldn't find the name!)

"You are going like that!? I'd rather have the other outfit from this morning!"Kid yelled to Storm

"Well too bad, so sad!" She replied to his yell

"I think you look hot!" Soul said

"Why thank you Soul at least you appreciate me!" Storm said with a smile on her face

"I DO APPRECIATE YOU JUST NOT WHEN YOU'RE WEARING THINGS LIKE THAT!" Kid yelled

Everyone else in the group just stood there looking back and forth from Kid to Storm with bored looks.

"COME ON BITCHES! I WANNA GO PARTY! I WANT TO GET HOOKED UP WITH TONIGHT!"Maka yelled making everyone other then Soul gasp in shock

"Maka you cursed!" Tsuaki stated like it was not obvious

"Yeah, she got a hold of her Dads champagne that he left at our apartment. She thought it was sparkling cider and drank the whole thing." Soul explained

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LETS GO!" Maka said grabbing Tsubaki and Storm and threw them on their own motorcycles. Maka's was hot pink with light blue tires and green out linings, it had her signature and Lord Deaths signature on it in black. Tsubaki's was the blue color like Black Stars hair and had white tires and black out linings, she had her, Lord Deaths, and Black Stars signature on it in Gold. Storms was silver with red tires and liGht blue out linings, she had all the boys signatures including Crona's and Lord Death's and had Tsubaki's and Maka's too all in neon green.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

AT THE CLUB!

Maka and her crew walked in the club named 'PäńdäGîrłš Pub!' (A/N I'm the owner of the pub! So cheesy! XD) they knew the owner, her name was Lei. They would sing for the club or dance for the club every time they came but that was for later. They wanted to PARTAAY! They got on the dance floor and started dancing to 'Talk Dirty' by Jason Derulo. Then a girl went to where Tsubaki was dancing and took the guy she was grinding on.

"HEY BITCH WHAT'S UP, THAT GUY WAS MINE FOR THE NIGHT!" Tsubaki yelled

"Hey, this guy is sexy and I want him too!" The girls yelled

"Oh no! That's not how this works! Fine we'll decide this by a battle! A dance battle! I got my girls and you go gather girls for your side!" Tsubaki yelled to the girl

"Okay let's do this! Becky! Vikky! Get over here!" She yelled

"Maka! Storm! Get your ass's over here!" Tsubaki yelled

When both crews were ready they got their positions on the dance floor. Tsubaki explained what happened to them and what dance they're doing. They were ready and it looked like the Bitch and her crew were DJ got his mic...

"KAY, NOW LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

CLIFF HANGER!

hhehehehe! I'm so evil! So if you guys want me to continue please I want at least 4 reviews and two can be from the same person I don't care! And even if it's mean ones or Grammical correct just review! And sorry for the little bit of StormXKid in the beginning! Love ya! PandaGirl124 signing out!


End file.
